Somebody
by Yami Alchemist
Summary: There's somebody out there for you. YamixYugi AU OC. Enjoy and let me know what you think!


I heard this song the other day and I just had to write this.

Just so you know, I'm in the process of moving and will try to have the rest of Angel of Music posted.

I read an article on how millionaires save money. If I owned either Yugioh or the song, I probably wouldn't be reading that article, seeing as I would already be a millionaire (or mill-yen-aire). Since I don't, I'm off to read that article on how to save money and become a millionaire.

Enjoy!

See you at the bottom!

* * *

Somebody

_At a diner down on Broadway they make small talk  
When she brings his eggs and fills his coffee cup  
He jokes about his love life  
And tells her he's 'bout ready to give up  
That's when she says,"I've been there before  
Keep on lookin'  
'Cause maybe who you're lookin' for is..."_

Yami walked into the diner and sat down. He had spiky tri-colored hair. It was mostly an ebony color with crimson tips and blonde bangs, a few of them shooting up like lightning through his hair. He had sharp crimson eyes and a permanent tan. He sighed and looked out the window. He had been having a rough time lately. Every single one of his relationships had ended horribly. He was just sick and tired of it. He just wanted to love and be loved, but if things kept up the way they were going, he was going to just give up. He watched as his waiter, a small boy named Yugi, bring him his breakfast. It still astounded him how they could look so much alike, and not even be related. Yugi had the same spiky tri-colored hair, except the blonde bangs didn't shoot up into his hair like Yami's own did. And instead of crimson tips, Yugi had amethyst in his. His eyes were the same royal purple color as his hair, making them sparkle when he was happy. Yami had first met Yugi a few years ago when he had started working at the little diner. They had become fast friends, after getting over the shock of them looking so much alike.

"Good morning, Yami. The usual?" Yugi asked.

"Yep," Yami replied smiling a little.

"Alright, I'll be right back," Yugi said as he winked at him.

Yami had been coming to this same little diner often enough, so Yugi had memorized what Yami ate every day for breakfast. He ate scrambled eggs, with bacon and a slice of wheat toast, no butter, and raspberry jam. Plain black coffee accompanied the savory meal. A few minutes later, Yugi returned with a plate in one hand and a coffee pot in the other.

"Here ya go. So how are we this morning?" he asked.

"Thanks, not so good. We broke up," Yami said.

"Oh, I'm sorry. What happened?" Yugi asked.

"He said I was too clingy," Yami replied, "It's funny, that's what she said."

Yami was bi and his last girlfriend had broken up with him, saying that he was too clingy and stifling. His boyfrie… _ex_-boyfriend had said the same thing. What was so wrong with wanting to hold hands, kiss, and cuddle? So maybe he was a romantic, but he just wanted to show his love. Yugi had found out Yami's preferences one night, while he and his ex were out walking. Yami at first was embarrassed, but the next morning Yugi assured him that he wasn't offended, that he was gay too, so it wouldn't make sense to be offended. In fact he thought they looked cute.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Yami. I thought he might be different," Yugi said with a sigh.

"I thought so too," Yami said with a small smile, "I'm ready to just give up and live alone for the rest of my life."

_Somebody in the next car  
Somebody on the morning train  
Somebody in the coffee shop  
That you walk right by everyday  
Somebody that you look at  
But never really see  
Somewhere out there is somebody  
_

Yugi smiled and placed his hand on top of Yami's and gave it a small squeeze, "I know what you're going through. I've gone through the same thing. Don't give up just yet, 'cause you never know, that special person could be somebody in the next car, somebody on the morning train, somebody in the coffee shop that you walk right by every day, somebody that you look at but never really see. Somewhere out there is somebody. Trust me. I think that every day and it keeps me going. You'll find someone."

"Yeah… You're right," Yami said as hope filled his eyes. He smiled at Yugi, who smiled back and resumed waiting on people, leaving Yami to his thoughts.

_Across town in a crowded elevator  
He can't forget the things that waitress said  
He usually reads the paper  
But today he reads a stranger's face instead  
It's that blue-eyed girl  
From two floors up  
Maybe she's the one  
Maybe he could fall in love with  
_

A few hours went by and Yami was in the elevator to his apartment building. He attempted to read the newspaper, but Yugi's words kept echoing in his mind. He noticed the girl from two floors above him. _Tea_ his mind supplied. He studied her face, noticing little details about her. She caught him staring and smiled at him. He smiled back and looked forward, taking small peeks at her from the corner of his eye. The elevator stopped and a red head exited, but not before giving him a knowing look. Yami reached over and pressed the button for his floor just as Tea did the same for her floor. They smiled at each other again.

_Somebody in the next car  
Somebody on the morning train  
Somebody in the coffee shop  
That you walk right by everyday  
Somebody that you look at  
But never really see  
Somewhere out there  
Is somebody  
_

Yami's mind wandered for a second and Yugi's words filtered through his mind again. The elevator stopped on his floor and he got out and walked to his apartment, a bright smile on his face.

_Now they laugh about the moment that it happened  
A moment they'd both missed until that day  
When he saw his future in her eyes  
Instead of just another friendly face  
And he wonders why  
He searched so long  
When she was always there at that diner waiting on_

Two days later, and Yami was heading back to the diner for dinner this time. He was happy because he kept remembering Yugi's words, and it made him think positive. He entered the diner and looked around while walking towards his favorite booth.

Yugi was picking up orders for one of his table when he heard one of the customers tell him good bye. He turned a little and saw the same red head that had gotten off of the elevator that Yami was in. He smiled and wished her a good day before turning around and running smack dab into Yami. The food went all over the place. It landed on the floor, onto Yami's shirt and onto Yugi's face. Yugi fell to the ground shocked. He looked up and his eyes widened as he saw who it was.

"Oh, Yami, I'm so sorry! I didn't see you there. Oh, you're shirt!" Yugi said as he grabbed a towel.

"Yugi..."

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I got your shirt dirty! Oh, I'm really sorry," Yugi apologized as he tried to wipe spaghetti sauce off of Yami's shirt.

Amusement filled Yami's eyes as he watched Yugi try to clean his shirt, "Yugi…"

"I'm really sorry Yami. I really am…" Yugi said.

"Yugi, it's okay. It'll wash," Yami interrupted.

"But…"

"No buts, it'll wash. Besides," Yami said as he tilted Yugi's head up and brushed his bangs back to wipe away some sauce from his cheek, "You're covered in sauce too."

Yugi blushed at the tender brush of Yami's slender fingers and his eyes flickered to the ground before coming back up to look into Yami's eyes.

They both gasped softly and wondered at the same time: _How did I miss that?_

_How did I miss how beautiful he looks when blushing?_ Yami wondered as he gazed into Yugi's amethyst eyes.

_How did I miss how beautiful his eyes are?_ Yugi thought as he stared into crimson eyes.

"Yugi… would you have dinner with me tomorrow night?" Yami asked.

Yugi blushed a little more and smiled, "I'd love to."

_Somebody in the next car  
Somebody on the morning train  
Somebody in the coffee shop  
That you walk right by everyday  
Somebody that you look at  
But never really see  
Somewhere out there  
Oh somewhere out there is somebody_

Tea sighed and shifted the bag of groceries she was carrying. The boy two floors down had found someone else and she was disappointed. She actually thought that she was going to have a nice relationship for once. He seemed interested, at least. She sighed again and kept walking.

The same red head that had said good bye to Yugi was walking down the street, a huge smile on her face. She smiled at young man with brown hair who smiled back at her. He turned to watch her for a couple of seconds. He walked forward and ran right into Tea, who dropped her groceries that she was carrying. Eggs went all over the place, a head of lettuce slipped out of the bag as a tomato went rolling down the sidewalk. She leaned down to gather them back up when she heard the most beautiful baritone voice ask her if she was alright. She looked up into the most gorgeous set of chocolate brown eyes she had ever seen.

He handed her the tomato and said, "I'm sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, thank you," she said.

He smiled and held out his hand, "I'm Michael."

"Tea," she said as she shook his hand.

"Can I help you carry your groceries?" Michael asked.

"Sure," she said as she handed him the bag.

The two walked down the street. They smiled as they passed Yami and Yugi, who were holding hands and smiling happily. Yugi winked at Tea, who winked back and the two boys smiled knowingly at each other at the look on Michael and Tea's faces. They knew they had found the one, just as they had found each other. Yami was happy. He was happy he had told Yugi his problem. Yugi was right. Somewhere out there is somebody.

* * *

Don't forget to review and let me know what you think!

Jaa!


End file.
